


I'll Give You The World (If You Want Me To)

by livingforamiracle



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Arthur and Merlin are so in love, Canon Era, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, uther sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingforamiracle/pseuds/livingforamiracle
Summary: With each stride that brings Arthur closer to his chambers, to Merlin, he feels the fuming displeasure coursing through his blood begin to wane until it becomes more like an ache in the back of his mind.ORUther is a dick, Arthur is hurting and Merlin just wants to make it all better.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 250





	I'll Give You The World (If You Want Me To)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having a lot of Merthur feels lately (who am I kidding, I have them 24/7 and I have no regrets), and this little fic idea popped into my mind and I just had to write it. Apologies in advance for any grammar mistakes that I may have missed!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I loved putting it together.xx

Arthur strides through the corridors of the castle in a fuming haze. The cause, being the same as it always is; his Father.

For a countless amount of days now, council meeting after council meeting have taken place to discuss a variety of concepts ranging from political to magical.

Before he’d been crowned Prince, Arthur had rarely set foot in any of these meetings. But as years have passed since his coming of age ceremony, Uther has begun to request that Arthur be present at almost each one, since he would one day be required to take on the responsibility when he becomes King. 

Never one to deny his father, Arthur would obediently attend each one, listening carefully and only offering a few words when prompted. He always had an opinion on the matters discussed, some in line with his father and others widely different, but never felt that he would be heard were he to speak up.

But that was before Merlin had become a steady and supportive fixture in his life. A best friend that always believes in him. A lover that knows Arthur’s heart and soul, as if they are his own.

Merlin has taught him much in the past few years. 

He has taught Arthur how to show his emotions more clearly; to not be afraid of the “what ifs” and focus on the “how can I?” instead. Arthur has learned how to stand up for himself when it comes to his father and also how to show compassion for those who rarely received a second glance let alone a chance when they need it most. 

No longer is Arthur just the “pompous prat” that Merlin had met in the town square that first day, but instead a man growing to be more mature and understanding, though still arrogant at times but with a soft, kind heart to counteract it. 

As Arthur grows as a person, the meetings he increasingly finds himself in with his father bring more annoyance and anger to his mind than they used to. Uther has a tendency to be difficult, something Arthur has always tried to ignore while doing everything he can to acquire the King’s approval. 

But maturity and an open-mind have greatly changed the way Arthur feels. 

Such as today’s council meeting, that has ended with Arthur storming out of the throne room enraged with his Father. 

\--

_ They had been discussing food resources for the kingdom for the coming winter and as the conversation went on, Arthur had come to realize that Uther was selfishly trying to convince Arthur and the rest of the council members into minimizing the already dwindling portions of food that were distributed in the lower town for the benefit of those in the castle. _

_ There would have been a time, years ago, that Arthur may have thought that his Father was making the right choice, albeit a hard one, but one that was inevitable. Now however, Arthur could see that it was nothing but selfish.  _

_ He’d made sure to tell Uther as much. Maybe not as bluntly as he would have liked but with enough authority to get his point across. As expected, Uther had been furious and slightly taken aback at Arthur’s vehement refusal to agree and had goaded him into devising a better solution of his own. _

_ As luck would have it, this particular conversation was one Arthur had been having with Merlin quite often these past few weeks, the two of them working to figure out a resolution to this problem that would not require anyone in the kingdom, rich or poor, to have to suffer. _

_ Arthur told his father of this alternate solution, one the council members all seemed to agree on unanimously for once, leaving Uther to begrudgingly agree as to not cause further strife. _

_ From there the meeting had continued on without a hitch. That was, until a council member had brought up the topic of magic, more specifically magic-users. _

_ The tension in the room had instantly become palpable, Uther’s stance turning rigid and rim-rod straight as he prompted the council member to continue. _

_ Lord Bailon had reported that there had been sightings and rumors of a Druid camp settled within Camelot’s borders and knowing what Uther’s reaction would be, Arthur thanked his lucky stars that Merlin had not been present for this meeting.  _

_ Knowing that his own people were being hunted once more, that the King could not see sense and never failed to condemn them without reason, was a pain that Arthur wanted his lover to avoid having to face no matter what. _

_ As expected, Uther raged and ranted, vowed to put an end to the evils of the Druids and their sorcery. He’d ordered that a band of knights would ride out at dawn and rid Camelot of them so that no magic user would ever dare to come back. _

_ Arthur had pushed back at the order, tried to reason with the King that these Druids had done nothing wrong, that they had not tried to attack or even come close enough to the castle to cause any problem. _

_ It had been the wrong thing to say to Uther (although Arthur knew in his heart that he had been completely valid in his point), because in the next second Uther had turned his anger onto Arthur.  _

_ Words like naive and childish were hurtled his way, his father berating him for not being capable of understanding the dangers of magic users, about how evil and vicious they all were. That if Arthur could not understand something as simple as this, he would never be ready to be King.  _

_ Hearing that had been enough for Arthur, his own anger rising so quickly in his heart that he had excused himself without a care to how it would look.  _

\--

Arthur knows that Uther is completely biased in his opinion, his own failures causing him to turn so horribly against those he had once allied himself with. But to take that frustration out on his son, to condemn an entire race of humans just because of a decision gone wrong is unacceptable. 

Not to mention that Arthur knows that his father’s words are false - not  _ all _ magic users are evil and dangerous let alone vicious and cold to the bone. 

The prime example of the pure, beautiful and inherently good side of magic is currently waiting for him with a quiet lunch set up for two.

With each stride that brings Arthur closer to his chambers, to  _ Merlin _ , he feels the fuming displeasure coursing through his blood begin to wane until it becomes more like an ache in the back of his mind.

Opening his chamber doors, Arthur strides in and stops dead at the charming sight of Merlin looking out of the window, a serene smile spread across his face as he gazes down at the courtyard below them. 

At the sound of Arthur’s entrance, Merlin turns to greet him, that same beautiful smile turning brighter as their eyes meet only to dim at the lasting anger still etched into the contours of Arthur’s face. 

“Arthur - ,” Merlin barely manages to say before Arthur himself has strode forward and pulled the slighter man into his arms, needing to be held more than anything in that moment. 

Merlin automatically returns the embrace with as much love and comfort as he can. Arthur buries his face into the side of Merlin’s neck, his arms tightening ever so slightly as Merlin runs his fingers softly through the hairs at the back of Arthur’s head.

They stand there for what feels like hours, but is probably no more than 5 minutes, before simultaneously pulling away, though their arms stay wound tight around one another.

Merlin presses a kiss to Arthur’s forehead. “What happened, love?”

With a sigh, Arthur begins to regale the entirety of everything spoken about at the council meeting, passing over the less irritating parts quickly until he comes to the conversation about the Druids.

“I told him that his order was wrong, that killing those innocent people for the sole reason that they possessed magic was unacceptable,” Arthur laments, pulling away from Merlin to walk over and sit on the edge of his bed, the emotional drain of the day taking its toll. “Yet apparently that makes me naive, even childish. That I’m incapable of becoming King because I disapprove of hardening my heart the way he has.”

Merlin feels a surge of pride at Arthur’s protective words but also refuses to hear Arthur fall victim to the harsh ones that Uther always seems to throw his son’s way. And though he also feels pain slice through his heart at Uther’s order, knowing that his own people are in trouble and that he’ll have to warn them before it’s too late, relieving Arthur’s doubts takes current precedence.

“You know that’s not true, right?”

Arthur nods in acknowledgement but stays silent.

Merlin moves towards Arthur then, taking his beloved’s face into the palm of his hands while standing in the close v of his legs. He lifts Arthur’s head so that their eyes can meet once more. “No matter what your father says, you will be the greatest king this land has ever known, kinder and more just than he could ever be.”

The tension so visible on Arthur’s face slowly begins to fall away but there is still such anguish evident in his eyes that Merlin feels his heart break slightly, wanting nothing more than to eradicate it completely. 

“You have the most compassionate heart rivaled just so by your gentle soul. The way you try to always focus on what is best for others over yourself shows just how selfless you are. You feel things so deeply, and the way you love…” 

Merlin has to stop speaking for a second, the adoration and conviction he feels for Arthur stealing his breath away. “... the way you love is so beautiful and inspiring. You’ve been through so much pain, so many dark times, yet instead of letting them beat you down, you’ve shown such incredible strength and come back more resilient. Never once have you let those horrible situations turn your heart cold or your mind angry, but instead let them teach you and guide you to a better understanding of how to face them. You are a great man and will be an even greater King. Albion is and will continue to be grateful to have you. I am proud to be by your side now, as I will continue to be when that crown adorns your head. No one is more deserving than you are, my love.”

Arthur feels his eyes begin to sting, the onslaught of tears only barely being kept at bay. 

Never has he felt such devotion, such pure love from anyone as he does from Merlin. To hear Merlin say such wonderful things about him, with the utmost sincerity and passion, has Arthur’s heart beating much faster than normal. He has never been able to understand what good he must have done to deserve Merlin’s unveiling faith in him, but knows it is something he never wants to lose and will work hard to keep for as long as he possibly can.

Arthur buries his head in Merlin’s chest, his arms winding themselves around Merlin’s waist once more to hold the love of his life close, a small smile finally gracing his face.

Merlin returns the embrace, a soft hum leaving his lips as he presses a kiss to Arthur’s forehead, receiving a happy grunt and kiss to his chest in response.

He goes to pull away, his mind turning to the lunch growing cold that Merlin knows Arthur must be in dire need of after a long afternoon spent in council meetings with his father, only for Arthur to grab his hand before he’s moved more than a few steps away.

In the blink of an eye, Arthur is standing up from the edge of the bed and pulling Merlin close so that their chests and foreheads are gently touching.

Arthur places Merlin’s hand that he’s holding on his own heart, grip tight on the nimble yet strong fingers that never fail to leave a trail of heat and comfort in their wake, while his other hand moves up to cradle Merlin’s cheek.

Through the thick layer of his tunic, Merlin can feel Arthur’s heart beating strongly under the combined weight of their fingers. A feeling that instantly calms and soothes Merlin on the best and even worst of days. 

He moves to wrap his arm around Arthur’s middle, his unoccupied hand splaying wide across the base of Arthur’s spine as they bask in the afternoon light filtering in through the chamber windows.

Pulling away just enough to look into Merlin’s gorgeous blue eyes, Arthur smiles softly at his warlock. “I love you.”

Merlin’s answering grin sends a rush of warmth through his body. 

“I love you too, Arthur.”

“I am eternally grateful to have you by my side,” Arthur confesses, his thumb stroking the sharp line of Merlin’s cheekbone. “You make everything better. Coming home to you, to your arms and your comfort and your warmth is the best part of my day. It’s more than I ever thought I deserved, let alone something I believed possible.”

Merlin nuzzles their noses together. “All that I am, my magic, my heart and my soul, are yours Arthur. You deserve the world, and I fully intend on giving it to you.”

“And if I wish to do the same for you?”

Merlin shrugs though a soft smile settles on his lips.

“If it is you giving it to me, I would never refuse. Though you already know that all I could ever want from this world is you.”

Arthur presses forward then, kissing Merlin gently, their lips moving together in a familiar yet unhurried rhythm.

“If you are willing to take something that I give you,” Arthur says as he pulls away. “I may have the perfect idea.”

“Is that so?”

Merlin raises an eyebrow at him, so eerily similar to the one Gaius’ normally sports, but the smirk on his face is enough to hinder the intended effect.

Arthur pulls them over to the window that Merlin had previously been looking out of, the sun warming them with each step taken closer until they have collapsed together on the cushions littering the ledge, arms winding around one another once more.

“Yes, as a matter of fact. It is so,  _ Mer _ lin.”

And Merlin can’t help but laugh at the fond indignation in Arthur’s voice, happy that his lover’s mood has lifted from how morose it had been earlier.

Merlin tangles their fingers together before nudging Arthur with his knee. “Alright my loving clotpole, what is this idea then?”

“Take my last name.”

Arthur gazes at Merlin lovingly, expression open but partly nervous though his words are of the utmost sincerity.

Merlin is momentarily shocked into silence but quickly recovers not even a second later.

“You mean it?” Merlin asks, though he’s quite sure he already knows Arthur’s answer, which sets his heart fluttering wildly in his chest.

Arthur cups Merlin’s cheek once more. “Whole heartedly.”

With tears in his eyes and a smile blooming across his face, Merlin pulls Arthur towards him then, arms wrapping tightly around his love in an embrace that he hopes conveys how happy Arthur’s gift has made him.

“Yes,  _ of course _ , as if there were any doubt.”

Tears begin to pool in Arthur’s eyes once more, this time succeeding in their cascade down his cheeks in a silent waterfall as he hugs Merlin back, his soul singing blissfully at Merlin’s acceptance.

Arthur presses a kiss to Merlin’s neck, his face resting in the crook of it. The heavy weight of the kingdom, of the expectations from his father and those of the citizens of Camelot, lifts in that moment, leaving a peaceful serenity in its place for once.

“I always expected that I would have to marry for politics with no choice in the matter,” Arthur murmurs softly. He looks into Merlin’s eyes and sees nothing but shining adoration and pure affection reflected back at him. “But then you entered my life and changed it all for the better, and now I will be marrying for nothing but love. You’re my best friend, my other half; I couldn’t imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone but you.”

Merlin leans forward, peppering kisses across the planes of Arthur’s face before lingering gently on his lips. “You’ll never have to,” he vows.

And that’s the most important thing, isn’t it?

As long as Merlin and Arthur have each other, as long as their love continues to run deep and as strongly as it does now, they will be okay; they will be  _ happy;  _ come what may.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this fic! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> Please let me know if any of you would like to see a continuation to this story or if there are any prompt ideas that you would like to see written for these two lovely men.
> 
> So much love to you all!!


End file.
